Music Meme
by TriciaKurosawa
Summary: Starring LeiXiba!
1. Just For Me

Originally did this one February 10, 2012.

* * *

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier.

-You only have the song length.  
-No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over.  
-No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post.

-Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Pairing: LeixiaXXiba – SoulCalibur V

Provided By: yonakaniji on Tumblr

1) Just For Me by: Hinoi Team (3:51)

"You want me to what?"  
Leixia smirked, quite surprised that the little monkey boy was actually flustered. "I want you to kiss me."  
"B-but why?" Xiba stuttered.  
"Oh, you know," Leixia explained, "this is a dangerous journey that we're going to be on. I might never be able to find the warrior that I've been dreaming of, and you're the only guy that I know that's around my age." Closing the distance between them, she whispered, "So please, do it just for me."


	2. Loquat on my Brow

2) Bad Temper of the Loquat Sprouted on My Brow by: VY2 (3:41)

"Holy crap!" Xiba exclaimed. Maxi and Natsu ignored the boy, believing that he was about to complain about steam buns again, but out of curiosity, Leixia looked over.  
"Holy crap!" she exclaimed as well. "What the hell is that?" Out of Xiba's forehead was some sort of fruit tree.  
"I don't know!" Xiba answered. "It looks like loquat!" The poor redhead was in complete distress. He didn't know what to make of it. When Leixia went to get Maxi and Natsu to help, however, it randomly fell off.


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

3) Good Morning Sunshine by: Aqua (4:04)

Early in the morning, Leixia didn't feel like waking up. She had absolutely no motivation to get up. However, someone hovered over her and kissed her forehead. Leixia opened her eyes to see that it was Xiba.  
"Morning," he greeted, grinning.  
Smiling as well, blushing, she said in return, "Morning, Xiba."  
Leaning back up, Xiba began to talk about how the rain began to turn nasty. Even so, Leixia never seemed to noticed, since she couldn't take her eyes off of him.


	4. After the Rain

4) After the Rain from the: Deadly Premonition OST (1:56)

The dark clouds began to move away. All of the fighting had stopped. It was obvious that the prescence of the two swords had disappeared.  
Leixia couldn't believe how her journey ended like this. She left to go be on an adventure, and she ended up saving the world with her friends. She looked at them – Natsu, Maxi… Where was Xiba? She looked all over for him, but he wasn't in sight.


	5. Eye Examination

5) Eye Examination by: Panyo (4:32)

"Yan… Leixia…?"  
As Xiba called his next patient's name, a young Chinese girl had stood from her seat and walked over to him. Yes, the name was definitely familiar to him. This girl was his friend from school.  
"Please, take a seat," Xiba offered, and Leixia did so. "Now, we're going to test how your vision is, so I'm going to take these." As he slid her glasses off her face, he noticed how she looked at him. He knew that she had feelings for him. Actually, he did share those feelings in return, but Xiba didn't want her to love him the way she saw him. He wasn't the kind of person Leixia made him out to be.  
He had to correct her vision.


	6. The Evolution of Fatal Frame

6) The Evolution of Fatal Frame by: Tricia Kurosawa (me) (3:29)

"Yahoo!"  
"Ugh, what now Xiba?"  
Jumping around excitedly, Xiba exclaimed, "It's the tenth anniversary of Fatal Frame!"  
"What…?" Leixia asked, completely puzzled by what this "Fatal Frame" was.  
"Fatal Frame!" he explained. "It's a survival horror video game known for surviving against ghosts with only a camera!"  
Leixia paused, unsure of how to respond. "Xiba… What's a "video game"?"  
They were in the seventeenth century. Why the hell would they have video games?


	7. Alice

7) Alice by: Avril Lavigne (5:01)

Leixia woke up, holding her head as it throbbed. She fell down that immense hole, it was a wonder that she was able to survive. Looking around, she finally spotted the rabbit that she was chasing after.  
"Wait!" she called, chasing after it. She ran after the rabbit, climbing and crawling all over the mysterious land. She grew. She shrunk. She walked backwards. She had no tea. Finally, she found the rabbit.  
"Well done, Alice," the rabbit remarked.  
"What?" Leixia said. "My name's not Alice; it's Leixia."  
"Oh yeah, and I'm a monkey," the rabbit remarked.


	8. Push

8) Push by: Avril Lavigne (3:01)

Talk talk talk.  
Complain complain complain.  
That's all Xiba would do. Whether it would be about walking or getting something to eat, it really got on Leixia's nerves.  
"Look," Leixia snapped, "if I go get you some of your damn steam buns, would you shut up?"  
"Eh… what?" Xiba said, but out of pure anger, Leixia stomped away. In a hurry, he chased after her. "Wait," he said, grabbing her shoulder to turn her to face him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you, and I just kept on talking and talking. I'm sorry."


	9. Bluebird

9) Bluebird by: Christina Perri (3:50)

"Hey, Leixia," Natsu greeted, "have you seen Xiba around?"  
Leixia froze. She didn't know how to respond to such a question. Gulping, she answered, "I haven't seen him in a while. Why do you ask?"  
"I was just looking for him," Natsu explained. "You know he's a really great guy to be with, right?" Leixia bit her tongue, trying to not break into tears. If he really was such a great guy, then why did he break her heart? "I'm going to go look for him," Natsu continued. "He's probably at that restaurant over there.  
As Natsu left, Leixia called after her, "Wait!" She followed her to the restaurant, but once entering, the young ninja was nowhere in sight. Instead, she found Xiba.  
She obviously fell for a setup.


	10. I Need a Doctor

10) I Need A Doctor by: Eminem, Dr. Dre, & Skylar Grey (4:41)

Leixia messed up. She didn't think ahead during her fight. Before she could realize it, her enemy had stabbed her through her waist. As he pulled his sword out, Leixia fell to the ground and cringed in pain as she screamed aloud. The man hovered over her, ready to give the final strike, but someone intervened, knocking him out.  
"Leixia!" Through her tear-filled eyes, Leixia looked up to see that it was Xiba. He kneeled down, looking at her wounds in horror. "Oh God… Wait here, I'll go get help!" He left, leaving Leixia in distress.  
"No, Xiba!" she called in pain and fear. "Come back! Don't leave me alone!"


End file.
